borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why you hate drifters
So basically, it's as the name implies. Why(or do you) hate drifters, and what would you change. I hate them because they're too over-powered. They're too strong, they come in hordes, they respawn constantly, and their acid attacks are brutal on my racer. So let me hear what you've got to say. Link245 I just do my best to stay out of their range and bash them with a monster. I almost never use a racer when I'm in drifeter territory. DemonicAngel318 22:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. Use a Monster and just don't get too close. Even if they charge you, the rockets will kill them before they get close. I use a Racer when I just want to zip around getting from A-to-B and not interested in killing them. MeMadeIt 00:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I <3 Drifters! I got spooged on in a racer with their acid jizz and that's how I got the "Orbit Achieved". Just tumbling through the air over and over and over --- got pretty dizzy, but when I landed I got like 3 of that line of challenges. Yoink! (Also, you're welcome for the colorful imagery). IO Monster 23:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Their lock on point is 5 feet beneth their body! you have too acualy aim with the lancer or it will go through there feet! Prophet of the word 23:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I love fighting Drifters now, it feels so good to be such a little person and topple such a gigantic beast. It's got 4 criticals, two on the back, two on the belly, hit each one and it drops. You don't have to use a strong weapon either, the criticals do a set amount of damage when hit. It also helps that I'm a Siren with a 45% shield mod, I'm a defense dynamo plus if they get too "rambunctious" I can Phasewalk and kill them, Hit & Run + Radiance almost totally kills any Drifter. I just think it's stupid the game should recgonize when I killed it without a car ie, hand to hand therefore it should drop, bare miniumum a green weapon everytime. ECWGrizwald 06:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Question: Whats up with Skyscraper? I've killed him a lot and never noticed anything special other than he's freaking huge compared to the other drifters. Is this guy for a quest or something that I haven't done yet? CrapStomper 15:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes the Skyscraper is for a quest. I killed him before I got the quest and then I went back to the place where it spawns and he didn't spawn. He has a long spawn rate so you just know. MixMasterHusker 19:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ka-ching! Skyscraper, just another jobber drifter. ECWGrizwald 16:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) For me Skyscrapper isnt different from any other drifter neither in power nor in size. Oo". Im confused Maby i just kill him too fast XD. Please post picture of him with comparison to normal drifter.Sinael 16:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. Skyscraper really isn't any bigger than most Drifters. He's bigger than the 2 that spawn near him but that's about it. The 3 Drifters that spawn near the ramp where you first come down are just as big Skyscraper. I've killed them all while on foot trying to screenshots. My Atlas Orge machine gun and Terrible Matador shotgun make quick work of them. MeMadeIt 00:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) for the last two weeks all ive been getting from drifters are Shotguns and Combat Rifles very rare that you get. Revolver. SMG. Rocket Launchers. Sniper Rifle (UTC) I keep a thunderstorm with a high recharge in my inventory and equip it any time I get marooned in drifter territory. It pretty much rapes them hard. 18:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I usually just run under them and spray my double anarchy up at their eyes. I can get 2, sometime 3, down before I have to reload. "Wrecked" Head for the high ground. Most of the time i've found if i can get to an area that is up high enough, they wont attack me, they just stand there and let me shoot the hell outta them. CrapStomper 19:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) not very good loot for the pain in the ass they are. usually my anarchy handles em well, but i'll have 1 or 2 sneak up on me if i'm not watchin for their red dots.Beware the clap 22:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My only cyan is from one of those a holes. The weapon is an Undertaker dropped by a regular drifter. Almost Amazing 01:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC)